1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in vehicular energy generation systems and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a vehicular energy generation system which harnesses otherwise wasted vehicle driving energy to perform useful work.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art contains a number of teachings of apparatus responsive to the rotation or vertical reciprocation of vehicular support wheels to provide energy to perform additional work on the vehicle. However no system is presently known which provides means for harnessing previously wasted energy consumed in the radial deflection of the tubular inflatable tires of vehicles as they move along the ground surface.